


Thin Walls

by emmablowguns



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, its somethign else lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablowguns/pseuds/emmablowguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's picked up a strange new habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and i dont even know i just had this idea and here i am  
> Sorry it's not great lmao it's more of a warm up anyway.

Thin walls.

That was the excuse Cameron would offer up to his professors when they asked why his assignments weren't completed.

After all, how could he study when his thoughts were perforated with the faint moans of his closest friends? If the squeaking of the bed springs were any indication, they were having quite a time over there. It’s not like this was the first time it had happened, and truthfully, Ferris wasn’t exactly the patron saint of chastity. He highly doubted Ferris would be the type to “save himself for marriage,” as it were.

So in retrospect, he really should've anticipated this.

All throughout high school Sloane and Ferris had been inseparable, and while initially Cameron had felt happy for them, he'd be lying if he didn't sometimes daydream about being caught in the middle of it all. Of course, that was wishful thinking at best and a bad romance novel at worst.

Either way, these fantasies confused him; he was constantly trying to write them off but they always lingered just beneath the surface.

It had started somewhat simply enough.

When Cameron and Ferris had first moved in together Sloane was still in high school, promising to follow the two to university and their shared apartment as soon as she graduated.

As such, their freshman year of college had been spent counting down the days and making last minute trips to go see her, and it was during this year Cameron realized he was rather enamored with Sloane. He loved her a lot actually, and the revelation rocked him with a nauseating mixture of adoration and dread. Cameron didn’t like having crushes on people, it had only happened a few times in his life and it always ended in heartbreak.

Ferris was committed, Sloane was committed, and who was he of all people, to stand in the way of that?

So he tried to forget, to push down those feelings until they faded to a dull ache, or hopefully disappeared altogether. Despite the lingering pain, it was relatively normal. Understandable, even.

Cameron didn't have many friends, and even fewer female friends, so it made sense he would become attached. This situation had to happen to people other than him, right?

Sloane just had this gentle, quiet way about her, a near opposite to Ferris. Many would mistake it for apathy, but not Cameron. To him, it was closer to something like intimacy. Her quiet voice was not out of disinterest, but instead of great respect, like co-conspirators plotting their next heist.  Talking to Sloane had a dreamlike quality to it, and often left Cameron feeling hazy and confused. He couldn’t count the number of conversations they’d had, with or without Ferris, that left him wondering if it was possible Sloane liked him back.

It was around this time that there was yet another development to the situation.

He had a crush on Ferris too.

Unlike the recent development of his crush on Sloane, his crush on Ferris was an admission years in the making, one that had been teased out from the dark corners of his mind, buried under a nearly impenetrable layer of denial. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started, though if Cameron was being honest, the revelation was more of a relief than a shock. It finally explained some of the feelings he'd spent his most of his life repressing in some way or another.

Maybe it had started that time in middle school when they'd had gym together, and Cameron noticed Ferris in a way that felt different than friendship. How he'd unconsciously restrain himself when Ferris wiped sweat from his brow, looking up at Cameron with eyes that were still gorgeous despite the exhaustion resting there. He could never tell just what, exactly, he was restraining himself from. Only that it felt foreign and intimate, a secret between himself and Ferris, in a strange, unspoken way.

Was it on their countless drives around the city? Blasting music and singing along to the words like it would erase every problem in their lives, replace it with little intimacies like Cameron’s heart fluttering and his voice hoarse from overuse.

Or was it their countless trips to the movies? The darkness of the room made Cameron feel anonymous and gutsy, his heart would beat faster, and he’d glance over at Ferris out of the corner of his eye, just watching the way the light flickered against his face. Cameron would always find himself wanting to just lean over ever so slightly until his head was resting on Ferris’s shoulder, but that'd be overstepping an invisible boundary he was still afraid to cross. Later that night, Ferris would try to discuss the movie but Cameron wouldn’t really be paying attention, too enthralled with the way Ferris’s mouth moved when he talked to contribute to the conversation.

Eventually, after admitting his crush to himself, he was only left with that familiar pain again, but not just pain of one unrequited love, now it was the pain of two loves.

They didn’t call it a crush for nothing, and Cameron felt like he was going to explode if this kept up any longer. If he had felt awkward crushing on one of his best friends, crushing on both of them was twice as awkward. Especially considering they were, you know, dating each other, and madly in love at that! As time passed, these feelings only kept mounting, seeing as Cameron had no one to talk about them with. Even if he did, he wasn't sure he even wanted to. At this point Cameron was certain that this kind of thing didn't happen to everyone. Not to mention he felt like a freak with all the fantasies his brain concocted late at night in situations strikingly similar to his current one.

Before Sloane moved in, Cameron had only heard the details of these late night escapades through Ferris, so he could only imagine the noises Sloane had made, which Ferris had described as “adorably sexy.”

How right he was.

Now Cameron had his own little piece of the action and was utterly addicted, he couldn’t give it up.

He remembered the first time it happened, it was quiet at first, and Cameron very nearly missed it. (How different his life would be if he had!)

Sloane had just moved in a couple months prior and the pair were testing out their new living arrangements, apparently. Cameron rolled his eyes at the implications of that.

Nonetheless, his ears had perked up curiously, straining to get some kind of explanation for the strange shuffling sound coming from their room. Were they rearranging furniture? At 2 AM?

A low moan rang out, who's he wasn't sure, but the noise was enough to send a chill down his spine.

There was a long silence, as if in hesitation, he held his breath and hoped whatever this was would pass.

However, as the volume of the noises increased and the gaps between them decreased, Cameron quickly became all too aware of what was going on in the other room and his brain ignited like a frenzied firework. He had tried to go back to sleep, to pretend his blush was from embarrassment and not something entirely different, but he could hear everything. It was hard not to, and with each creak of the bed frame, an unnamed feeling resting in the pit of his stomach began to bloom.

Cameron couldn't remember how long he'd laid awake that first night, willing himself to forget about them and go to sleep. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t take his mind off what was going on, couldn’t focus on anything other than feelings of curiosity, arousal, and subsequent shame. It was an endless line of thought, and a hopeless one at that.

It wouldn’t be until long after their light had gone out that he would finally give in, stroking himself roughly until he came with a stifled groan. Unlike his friends, Cameron was good at keeping quiet, an ability he would flex as often as possible now that he knew to listen.

Each time he indulged in this shameful new habit, Cameron would tell himself that it was the last time, that he couldn’t continue do this with a clear conscious.

But now that he was just a few feet away from the two people he was most attracted to his mind buzzed with scenarios too lewd to repeat, any traces of shame nowhere to be found.

It really didn't help that they were essentially fanning the flames with all that noise they were making. How was he supposed to sleep when a show was still going on just a room over? Cameron blushed at the thought, a rush of warmth flooding his body. This apartment really did have thin walls, and he didn't think they actually minded much.

With a sigh, Cameron begrudgingly gave into his arousal as he took hold of his already hard cock and began stroking himself tentatively, shivering at his own touch.

This was so wrong. Getting off at the sound of your best friend fucking his girlfriend had to be against some law, but the shame only heightened his arousal, as he begun to picture exactly what may be going on in the other room.

Sometimes, Cameron liked to believe that they were purposely loud just so he'd hear them. It was out of the realm of possibilities, but in his haze it sent him further over the edge, comforting him in his own depraved way. Nothing made sense when he got like this, nothing except Ferris and Sloane.

If Cameron closed his eyes he could picture them clinging to each other passionately, barely able to get enough of each other.

“Oh, Sloane.” He heard Ferris groan from the room, voice muffled, probably in an attempt to cover it up.

Cameron froze, his insistent pace slowed to a stop. If he was there would Ferris moan his name too? Would Sloane?

Cameron wanted to be seen in a way friends and third wheels were not. He wanted to moan right back, broadcast his arousal as they broadcasted theirs.

It was late, they probably thought Cameron was sleeping, blissfully unaware. Sometimes he wished he could be.

He heard Sloane giggling through labored breaths, and began to pick up a steady pace. Cameron wondered if he could render her silent with his touch. Imagined playfully nibbling the insides of her thighs until she'd call him a tease and tell him to get a move on. The image made him chuckle softly.

And what about Ferris? Could Cameron surprise him as well? Could he kiss and suck bruises into his neck and take him all the way down, from root to tip? He wanted Ferris, he wanted both of them on top of him, a tangle of limbs and hair and lust.

“Fuck,” Cameron groaned, but it came out way louder than intended.

He shouldn't have even been making any noises in the first place, but hearing Ferris had made him too confident. Cameron had momentarily lost himself, which he quickly realized was a big mistake by the sudden lack of noise coming from their room.

After what seemed like ages, Cameron could faintly make out whispering if he pressed his ear to the wall.

Shit. Would they suspect what he had been up to? Was he in trouble?

More silence, then the sound of a door opening and closing. Cameron turned over, pretending to be asleep. It was a big apartment complex, that could've been anyone moaning. They had no reason to suspect him, right?

“Cameron?” Ferris called, knocking softly.

“What?” He replied after a brief pause, trying his best to sound as groggy as possible.

“Did we wake you?” That was Sloane, a hint of concern coloring her voice.

“Can we come in?” Ferris interrupted before Cameron even got a chance to think up an excuse to the first question. To his surprise they both sounded concerned, not disgusted, as he had expected. What was happening?

“I… Guess?” Cameron answered, propping himself up on his elbows and turning on his bedside lamp as he watched them enter hesitantly. The lamp cast a faint amber glow over the whole room, but Cameron could still make out their figures.

The first thing he noticed was that Ferris was still hard. Obviously, considering the activity he had inadvertently interrupted, but it was captivating nonetheless. Their attire, Ferris in some standard grey boxer briefs and Sloane in some pale pink matching set, had Cameron unable to look them in the eye.

“What's up?” He said, trying to sound calm, like he hadn't just been touching himself at the thought of something very, very close to this. Cameron blushed and looked down at his hands. It was weird having them here like this. Ferris cleared his throat, looking just as unsure as he felt.

There was a long pause before Ferris spoke, and by that time Cameron had crafted his whole apology, punctuated with a promise to move out as soon as possible so as not to creep them out further.

“Cameron…” But it came out more gentle than he expected, with a hint of adoration. Ferris and Sloane were cautiously inching closer to Cameron's bed.

“I'm sorry.” He interrupted, forgoing a lecture and beginning his long apology speech “I shouldn't have-”

“Cameron.” Sloane chimed in firmly, quieting him down. She hadn't sounded mad either though, and Cameron looked up at them, now standing right by his bed. Their pupils were blown wide but gave no other outward indication to their moods. His brow furrowed and he looked back down at his hands. They were getting too close to him, after months of wanting to be inseparable, Cameron wanted so desperately for a wall to separate them again. He couldn't hide his feelings if they kept creeping closer like this.

“I…” Cameron began, thinking that maybe if he could get a word out he could explain himself, explain this whole confusing situation somehow, but they wouldn't let him. Sloane took hold of his chin and pulled it up to face them. Cameron gasped softly, his face burning at something he had only ever dreamed about. Ferris took his hand and squeezed gently, but his facial expression was still unreadable. What was this?

“Do you want to join us?” Ferris asked softly as Sloane ran her thumb along Cameron's lower lip. His nerves felt fried, his heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it, but he nodded, eyes wide in disbelief. How was any of this happening to him?

Sloane smiled and gently pushed her thumb into Cameron’s mouth, which he took with a shuddering breath as his cock seemed to spring to life.

Ferris let go of his hand to palm Cameron through his boxers, squeezing firmly, an action that caused him to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak. Sloane removed her thumb from his mouth as they both joined him on the bed, smiling at how Cameron remained slack-jawed and wide eyed until Ferris reached down his pants and took hold of his cock for the first time. Cameron made a strangled noise and shut his eyes, hands clutching the bed sheets like a lifeline.

“You're so beautiful, Cameron.” Sloane whispered, leaning down to nibble his earlobe. She moved down his neck, planting kisses and bites that made him twitch but never pull away.

“Yeah,” Ferris agreed, slowing down his ministrations to join in on kissing Cameron’s neck, “Did you think we'd do this without you?”

Cameron moaned, his hands shaking as he tried to find some control, some presence of mind to come up with a reply.

“Y-You have… Before.” He ground out, trying to restrain himself as Sloane started rubbing his thigh tauntingly.

“But you were always there, weren't you?” She pointed out, looking up at him serenely. Cameron wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true. Either way, he still felt incredibly humiliated at having been found out, shaking his head defiantly and refusing to look at either of them.

“Come on,” Ferris said coyly, running his fingers over Cameron's chest just as teasingly as Sloane.  “Didn't think we'd catch on eventually?” Ferris kissed Cameron's cheek as he rubbed small insistent circles over his nipple.

“Ferris!” He whined, ashamed at how lost he sounded compared to them. They had done this before, they had a done this a million times. Cameron only had his fantasies, which were getting pretty beat out by reality right about now.

“It’s okay, it's okay” Sloane whispered soothingly, one hand on his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He whimpered softly, opening his mouth to let her take the lead. Cameron could hear Ferris chuckling beside him. Sloane broke the kiss and before he could even process what had happened, Ferris was kissing him fervently, playfully grazing Cameron’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Someone’s eager.” Sloane chuckled, and Ferris smiled as best he could with lips locked to his long time best friend. It was too much, Cameron closed his eyes again, half expecting to wake up from all this at some point. Eventually he pulled back, overwhelmed at all the contact. Ferris and Sloane paused, looking at Cameron expectantly.

“I don’t…” Cameron whispered, shaking his head imperceptibly, “I don’t get it.”

“What’s there to get?” Ferris said gently, and he took Cameron’s hand, stroking it slowly.

“We love you, Cameron.” Sloane said, taking his other hand between hers and kissing it. She smiled at him, but her eyebrows were knit together in concern.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say to that, it was unlike anything he’d heard from them before. “Is this real?”

They both smiled at him playfully. It was half a joke, but the concern was there. This had to be too good to be true, Cameron didn’t get his dreams handed to him like this. He had to fight for them, if he even fought at all, he was much more accustomed to letting them slip through his fingers.

“I hope so.” Ferris chuckled, ruffling Cameron’s hair, “No offense, but it’s taken you way too long to say something about this.”

“We were waiting on you to confront us,” Sloane added, “But… Eventually.”

It took awhile for Cameron to process exactly what they were saying, but they didn’t mind. Sloane and Ferris were used to him taking a little longer in certain social departments, a shortcoming no more strange than any of theirs.

Finally, Cameron’s hands twitched to life, squeezing theirs. They looked over at him curiously, wondering how he’d break the silence.

“I love you guys too.” It was just above a whisper, but it was enough. Sloane and Ferris nearly pounced on Cameron, pelting him with chaste little kisses.

“Shall we continue?” Sloane suggested, her voice a soft purr.

“Is that even a question?” Ferris laughed. “You should ask our friend over here.”

Cameron just smiled and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky in one evening.


End file.
